


Forever & Always

by Singer_Luver_808



Series: SongFic [5]
Category: BiLaz
Genre: Heartbreak, LGBTQIAP+, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_Luver_808/pseuds/Singer_Luver_808
Summary: Oh, and it rains in your bedroomEverything is wrongIt rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone'Cause I was there when you said forever and always
Relationships: Dima Bilan/Sergey Lazarev, Sergey Lazarev/Dmitry Kuznetsov
Series: SongFic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827808
Kudos: 2





	Forever & Always

**Author's Note:**

> Forever & Always - Taylor Swift

_Dima's POV:_

"Hey Dima, how have you been?"

It was hard to look him in the eyes. Yes, we broke up 6 years ago, but he doesn't know I still love him. I never stopped and never will. "I'm good. How are you Sergey?" I asked him out of kindness. "I'm good also." something caught his attention. "Hey baby." he said, getting up and kissing this much taller man.

"Dima, this is my husband Dmitry. Dmitry, this is my friend Dima."

"Hu-husband?"

I froze. I couldn't believe it. I at least thought there was a small chance he missed me. But no, he doesn't care. He's moved on and is married now.

"Papa!"

I looked and saw a small blonde boy running up to us. "Nikita!" Sergey said picking up the boy. I almost cried. He has a husband and young son. "Um.. Sergey, I have to go." I lied. I didn't have to really go anywhere, but I did have to get away from this.

"Ah, so soon? Well, maybe again soon?"

"Sure.."

As soon as I got in my car I started crying. I drove away and stopped somewhere and just cried. I wanted a life with him. I wanted a life with Sergey. I wanted kids with him. I can't believe this. I put my CD of Taylor Swift's "Fearless" in the player. I just sat and listened while crying. the song "Forever & Always" came on and I had it on repeat as I drove around.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_   
_And we caught onto something  
_ _I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

**Jurmala, Latvia**   
**21 July, 2002**

"Oh my God." I couldn't believe this was happening. I'm actually with him. "Dima.. I love you." he whispered before touching his hot lips to mine.

**Moscow, Russia**   
**23 February, 2016**

Sergey was my life. What ruined what we had?

_Were you just kidding?_   
_'Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down_   
_We almost never speak_   
_I don't feel welcome anymore_   
_Baby what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door  
_

**Krasnodar, Russia**   
**25 November, 2006**

"Dima. I will be there for you forever and always. No matter what. Nothing can take me away from you. Nothing. Nothing in the whole entire world can take me away from you. Wherever you go I will follow. No matter what."

**Moscow, Russia**   
**23 February, 2016**

I still remember what he said on our wedding day. We knew it didn't mean anything to anyone, it wasn't even legal. But it meant something to us. It meant everything to me, not to him though.

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_   
_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_   
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

**Sochi, Russia**   
**7 January, 2012**

"Get the Hell out of my house! Get the fuck out of my life! I can't fucking stand you! Just get out! I don't wanna see you ever fucking again!" he yelled. Why was he acting this way? 5 years of happy marriage and he just wants me out?

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_   
_Everything is wrong_   
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_   
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

**Moscow, Russia**   
**23 February, 2016**

I finally called Yana. She was usually there for me no matter what, unlike some people. "Yana... can I come over? I need to talk to you."

_Oh back up, baby, back up_   
_Did you forget everything?_   
_Back up, baby, back up_   
_Did you forget everything?_

Did he seriously forget what we had? Was I the only one who was actually in love? What happened? I thought we were meant for each other! What the Hell happened to our perfect relationship!? I burst into more tears as I drove to Yana's. "Hey Dima. What happened?" I got ready to tell the story. I was so sad watching him with his family.

_Sergey's POV:_

"Dima. I will be there for you forever and always. No matter what. Nothing can take me away from you. Nothing. Nothing in the whole entire world can take me away from you. Wherever you go I will follow. No matter what." I told my husband, looking into his eyes before kissing him. He put his hands on my cheeks as he deepened the kiss. "Dima.." I whispered with a chuckle. I was so happy with him. I never wanted this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in me head for a week now. I can't get this song off repeat. I love it so much. And I love Taylor so much. I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> Please comment if you liked it!


End file.
